Departamento Clow
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A][OoC] La convivencia entre Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se volverá algo... ¿Extraña? Una comedia bizarra que no tiene sentido alguno, y podrán vivirlo en este espacio perdido de Tomoeda. No apto para gente normal.
1. ¿Cómo mierdx llegamos a esto?

****ANTES DE LEER****

 **Si eres alérgico a las palabras soez, a la ridiculez, a la sátira y a las mofas al fandom, te recomiendo no leer este fic, porque todo lo que hay a continuación es una vil imbecilidad.  
Este fic está inspirado en la historia de mi estimado amigo Prota Makorrian "Apartamento 617" que escribió para el fandom de Legend of Korra. Pedí su autorización para inspirarme en esa historia, y hacer algo con Sakura Card Captor. Habrá muchas referencias de ese fic, pero toda la historia es creación de esta ociosa cabeza…**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Departamento Clow**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo mierd# llegamos a esto?**

 _En las afueras de una casa amarilla…_

―¡Y me voy! ¡No pienso quedarme un minuto más en esta casa! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar los gritos de placer tuyos con Yukito! ―sacaba la lengua simulando asco.

La mujer en cuestión, de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes, salía hecha una furia de su casa con maletas en mano.

―Has lo que quieras ―decía el hermano mayor de ella, aspirando otro poco de algo extraño.

―Perr#s escandalosas.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

Sí, así mismo como lo están viendo, tengo un hermano gay, y es un adicto al sexo. Me voy porque yo soy una mujer pura y casta y no puedo concebir que forniquen en casa como se les antoje. ¡Ah, sí! Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo 18 años y sí, tengo un novio jodidamente sexy. ¿Qué? ¿Virgen? Obvio. Hasta el matrimonio.

* * *

La chica caminaba hasta llegar al departamento de su novio, pero lo que vio allí la sorprendió.

―¡Te vas de aquí con todas tus cosas! ¡Eres una deshonra para la familia!

Sakura estaba muda viendo como las cosas de su novio estaban esparcidas en el piso.

―¡Ah vete a la mierd#, vieja amargada!

―¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Sakura.

―¿Qué no ves? Mi vieja me acaba de echar de la casa ―chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hablar? ¿Qué es esta webad#?

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

Di lo que sea, idiota. Tienes que presentarte a los que están leyendo.

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¿Y para qué carajo? ¡Si ya me conocen!

* * *

―¿Y tú qué haces con esas maletas? ―preguntó el castaño, esperando que su madre terminara de arrojar toda su ropa por la puerta.

―Me fui de la casa. Ya no soporto los gritos de gato en celo de mi hermano y Yukito ―se cruzó de brazos Sakura―. Venía a quedarme contigo, porque es lo más obvio.

―¿Obvio? ―puso los ojos en blanco― Obvio sería que imitaras al gay de tu hermano y me dejaras tocarte una teta también.

―¿Qué mierd#? Ya te dije que no ―sacó su celular para realizar una llamada―. Llamaré a Tomoyo. Esa nos puede ayudar. No pienso quedarme bajo un puente contigo, por si lo estás pensando.

Shaoran seguía esperando que su madre detuviera de lanzarle las cosas a la calle.

―¡Más te vale que regreses cuando hayas madurado, pendejo de mierd#! ¡Y de paso te haces hombre con la insípida de tu novia y me das un nieto varón! ―le cerró la puerta en la cara.

―Bruja ―masculló.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¿Por qué a mi vieja le molesta que quiera ser un vago? ¡Estamos rodeados de dinero, respiro y hay dinero! ¡Voy al baño a cag#r y TENEMOS MÁS DINERO! Que se joda, yo sólo quería tirarme las bol#s, pero no, ella y su obstinada "Hiy qii mintinir il pristigii di li dinistii Li"

* * *

 _Más tarde…_

―¿En serio? Me parece muy divertido… ¿Puedo hacer como que también soy pobre? Digo, ustedes están en las calles, podría imitarlos ¡y saber que se siente! ―decía una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, con una escandalosa y finita voz―. ¡Mamá, me voy de viaje con estos pobretones!

Cerró la puerta y se paró frente a Sakura y Shaoran con lo que llevaba puesto.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? ―preguntó Sakura.

―No ―sonrió ella.

―¡Tomoyo! ¡QUE CARAJO VAS A HACER, ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE, NOS FUIMOS DE LA CASA! ¿Te lo deletreo o te hablo en cetáceo? ―gritó Shaoran.

―Exageras, jijiji ―volvió a reír descolocando a los castaños.

Sakura se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara y Shaoran pretendía arrojarle las maletas en el rostro a la chica sonriente.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

Al igual que Li, bueno Shaoran, porque se me da la reverenda gana llamarlo por el nombre, también estoy podrida en dinero, a diferencia de él, es que mi mami me consiente en todo y tengo mis tarjetas bancarias LLENAS de la pensión alimenticia que el inepto de mi padre me debe dar mensual. Obvio, mi madre lo demandó, ¿Acaso se iba a liberar de su responsabilidad? ¡No! Porque además de ser una Daidouji, mi segundo apellido es Dinero, y todo lo que caiga y sea dinero, es bien recibido…

* * *

―Ay por dios, se preocupan demasiado. ¿Hablaron con Eriol? Ese cretino tiene una mansión en las afueras de Tomoeda. Podría darnos hospedaje… ah, pero verdad que la vendió, la destruyeron y luego armaron un parque de diversiones, pero luego hicieron de nuevo una mansión… ¿A quién se le ocurre? ―pensaba Tomoyo―, ah pero hay otro hotel…

―¿Es muy caro? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Ay no te preocupes, jijiji ―dijo Tomoyo― puedes pagarle de alguna u otra forma al dueño… En carne, con favores sexuales, o le lavas y le planchas los calcetines…

―¡ESO NO! ―gritó Shaoran―. ¡Sólo a mí me debe lavar los calcetines!

―Pfff, como sea ¿Nos vamos? ¡Esto es en verdad emocionante!

* * *

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

No, no llevo nada, solo lo puesto. Porque obvio, mis tarjetas y yo podemos comprar incluso el hotelucho ese, aunque no les dije quien lo atiende, jijiji.

* * *

 _En las afueras de Tomoeda…_

―¿Me estas trolleando, cierto? ―preguntó Shaoran viendo hacia el frente.

En efecto, el hotel parecía una casa abandonada a la deriva. Los árboles a su alrededor estaba secos y ni los grillos acompañaban la escena.

―¿Esto es vivir como pobres? ―se asombró Tomoyo.

―Debí haber comprado tapones de oídos mejor, en vez de irme de casa… ¡QUE CLASE DE HOTEL ES ESTE!

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, un chico con los ojos cerrados los atendió.

―¿Y qué estás haciendo acá? ―preguntaron los tres.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Yamazaki**

Hola, sólo soy el extra que viene a cagarle la onda a los castaños. Soy un mitómano compulsivo y estos son los únicos capaces de caer en mi palabrería, muahahahaha… Además, necesitaba trabajo y acá me lo dieron. Porque quiero estudiar, y necesito de esto y… ¡DÉJENME HABLAR!

* * *

―¿Hay alguna habitación disponible en este hotel?

―No es hotel, son departamentos…

―La webad# que sea. Queremos quedarnos acá.

―¿Traen dinero?

Tomoyo arrojó sus tarjetas de crédito sobre la mesa.

―De sobra, jijiji.

Yamazaki pasó la tarjeta por la maquinita y esta arrojó error más de una vez.

―No tiene cupo.

―¿QUEEEE? ¡DEBE HABER UN ERROR! ―esta le restregó las demás tarjetas y todas daban el mismo resultado―. V-voy a llamar a mi m-mamá… ―dijo mientras le aparecía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y fue este quien sacó un par de billetes roñosos para pagar.

―Bueno, con eso les alcanza para una semana, en el departamento 617. Pero tienen que compartirla con alguien…

―¿Con quién? ―dijeron al unísono.

Yamazaki apuntó al chico que estaba sentado en una esquina del lugar, donde la luz no llegaba y solo se reflejaban unos lentes.

―Hola _men, what's up!?_

―El inglesito ―vociferó con molestia Shaoran.

Sakura se acercó a él con sus ojos brillositos y Shaoran solo torció la boca al ver como esta coqueteaba con el anteojudo.

―Eres Inglés, ¿por qué hablas como _nigga_? ―preguntó ella.

―Es sólo para causar una impresión errónea.

Shaoran revoleó por enésima vez los ojos en lo que va del día, y Yamazaki llamó la atención del castaño para entregarle las llaves del departamento.

―¡Bienvenidos a los Departamentos Clow! Disfruten su estadiaaaa ―dijo en tono cantarín.

Los cuatro en hospedarse comenzaron a subir las escalas hasta el piso 6, ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto.

Cuando llegaron al piso, con la lengua afuera por la falta de aire y las piernas adoloridas. Shaoran procedió a abrir la bendita puerta y entrar a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Sorpresa fue cuando un golpe de olor a muerto llegó a sus narices y todo lucía absolutamente oscuro.

―¿Qué put#? ¿Qué es esto? ―decían sin poder creerlo.

* * *

 **Confesionario**

 **Sakura:**

―Debe ser una joda.

 **Shaoran:**

―Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerle caso a la bruja.

 **Tomoyo:**

―¿Así viven los pobres? Iugh…

 **Eriol:**

―Oh _meeeen_ , que loco.

* * *

Los cuatro individuos quedaron en silencio observando su espacio.

―Tomoyo, llama a tu viejo, dile que te deposite en las malditas tarjetas… ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR EN ESTE CUCHITRIL! ―gritaba Shaoran espantado.

―¡CALLATE! E-estoy en shock… la put# madre… ¡NO ME CONTESTA!

Sakura caminó entre las porquerías de cajas botadas en el piso, hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas, creyendo que así entraría algo de luz. Caso error porque lo que había al otro lado era papel de diario pegado al vidrio.

―Es lo que hay.

Se miraron entre sí.

―Oh _meeeen_ , sólo hay dos habitaciones. _It's so bad_ … ¿Dónde voy a dejar mis plantitas?

Los tres restantes se miraron entre si, al escuchar a Eriol.

Shaoran caminó hacia las puertas para averiguar cuáles eran las habitaciones.

―¡La matrimonial es mía y de Sakura! ―dice rápidamente, tomando de la muñeca a la susodicha y encerrándose ambos en ella.

―¡ESTO HUELE A MUERTO! ―Sakura se tapaba la nariz ante el podrido olor.

―Muerto de ganas estoy yo ―farfulló Shaoran.

La otra habitación, donde se quedarían Tomoyo y Eriol contaba con un camarote nada más y parecía más limpia que la matrimonial.

―¿Arriba o abajo? ―preguntó Eriol.

―Ay depende, jijiji ―insinuó Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró, más no dijo nada.

―¿Ok? Te quedaste pegado… me quedo abajo.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ―escucharon el grito de Sakura.

―¿Wow? Ya empezaron… ―alucinó Eriol.

―Pfff lo dudo. De los 3 años que llevan juntos, Sakura no ha dejado ni siquiera que le hagan una mirada de cocodrilo.

―Una… ¿Qué? ―preguntó Eriol.

―Mirada del cocodrilo… pfff, ya sabes… como miran los cocodrilos en el agua… ¡entremedio de tuspiernasYASABES…! Uff no debí haber visto ese video ―Tomoyo se estiraba en su cama. ¿Y ahora qué se hace?

―Yo quiero escuchar mejor ―dijo apuntando a la habitación de al lado.

Cuando salieron de su habitación, se acercaron a escuchar por encima de la puerta de donde venían los gritos de Sakura.

―Sácalo… ¡SÁCALO! ―gritaba Sakura.

―¡DIOS! PARA DE QUEJARTE ―refunfuñaba Shaoran.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando en el piso a los oyentes, para luego percatarse de que Shaoran llevaba entre sus manos un gato muerto envuelto en una rancia sábana.

―Te lo dije ―dijo Tomoyo recuperando su postura― ¿Pedimos pizza?

―No tienes dinero, _my darling_ ―argumentó Eriol.

―A propósito… ¿Que mierd# haces acá? ¿No estabas en Inglaterra?

* * *

 **Confesionario: Eriol**

Bueno, así como ven, otra vez me ven de vuelta en Tomoeda. Y no, no vengo a joder, el momento se puede ir a la mierd#. Ahora vengo porque bueno, Kaho me pateo el cul#... nadie sabe, pero ¡YO LA AMO TANTO! Digamos que estoy en un retiro espiritual… yo y mis plantitas obvio.

* * *

―Nada. Vine porque los extrañaba.

―¿Y si nos comemos el gato? ―preguntó Shaoran antes de botarlo a la basura.

―Podemos asarlo y le echamos hojitas mágicas… ―acotó el de anteojos.

―¡Hecho!

―¡NO! ¡MI PALADAAAAAAAR! ―reclamó Tomoyo.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ―decía Sakura en posición fetal― ¡DEBÍ QUEDARME CON EL GRITÓN DE MI HERMANO!

La puerta sonó en ese momento. Tomoyo quien estaba mirando a los que cocinaban, se acercó a abrir, para ver a una chica de cabello claro, y ojos azules que los miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

―Bienvenidos hermanos míos, a este hotel. ¡Esperábamos con ansias nuevos huéspedes! ¡DIOS HA ESCUCHADO MIS PLEGARIAS!

―¿Quién coñ# eres tú?

―La vecina de al frente. Me llamo Akiho-des. Además doy misas los martes y los domingos, por si desean unirse a la palabra del señ… ―Tomoyo cerró de un portazo la puerta para no seguir oyéndola.

―¿Qué haces blancucha? ¡PODRÍAS HABERLE PEDIDO COMIDA! ―reclamó Shaoran.

―¡A la mierda! No estoy para oír sermones religiosos.

―¡Yo! ¡Yo! Necesito hablar con ella ―apareció de pronto Sakura saliendo a la siga de la vecina― Oye… _aquijodés_ …

―¡NO JODAS! ¡SAKURA, NO LA ESCUCHES! ―gritó Shaoran persiguiendo a la castaña.

Eriol siguió preparando el gato mientras Tomoyo se sentaba esperando por la cena.

―¿No piensas ayudar?

―No.

―¡Esta mierd# huele mal! ¡Voy donde la vecina a escuchar su palabra! ―dijo dejando la cocina de lado.

―¡Oye no! ¡La conch# de tu…! ―dijo resignada Tomoyo, quien siguió los pasos de sus amigos, para oír la eterna plática de la monjita de al frente, con tal de comer un buen plato de comida, que no fuera el jodido gato muerto.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien. ¿Les gustó esta mierd#? Jajaja, lo que menos pueden esperan de esto es algo cuerdo, porque no lo será xD_

 _Si aguantaron leyendo hasta acá, de verdad que se los agradezco… y los admiro jajaja._

 _En los siguientes episodios, veremos como va la convivencia de estos cuatro. Les informo desde ya, que serán capítulos independientes._

 _¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatazos? Espero saberlos c:_


	2. Ordenando la mierdx

**Gracias a todos por leer, de verdad, tanto que me sacan carcajadas con sus comentarios. Les dejo el 2do capítulo de esta shit ;)**

* * *

 **Departamento Clow**

 **.**

 **Ordenando la mierdx**

 _Un nuevo día en Tomoeda…_

Los ronquidos de la habitación no se hacían esperar. Eriol hacía de todo para poder dormir, pero Tomoyo tenía una real orquesta con su respiración.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Eriol**

Y yo jurando que esta era un _lady_ … manerita de roncar.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, el de anteojos se levantó para ir hasta la cocina. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar así. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a ordenar un poco. Aunque, no tenía una pisca de ánimos.

 _Mientras en la habitación matrimonial…_

Sakura dormía plácidamente con su pijama de oso polar. Y Shaoran, quien estaba despierto hace más de cinco minutos, se acercaba a la chica con cautela.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―dijo Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados.

―¡Estamos solos, no me jodas! ¿Un cariñito?

―¡Que NO!

―¡MÍRAME! ¡ESTOY QUE REVIENTO! ―se destapó para mostrarle su entrepierna.

Sakura se sonrojó y luego se tapó los ojos ante la visión.

―¡TÁPATE MIERD#!

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Otra vez voy a tener que recurrir a la paj#...

* * *

Sakura salió de la habitación viendo como la casa aun seguía apestosa y Eriol en cambio estaba sentado frente al sillón intentando ver televisión.

―Hay que pedir la clave wi fi… ―decía Eriol comiéndose un brownie.

Sakura miró lo que comía el de anteojos y se le hacía agua la boca, la verdad es que estaba muerta de hambre.

―Hay que hacer algo… no podemos quedarnos sin comida y… en esta mugre.

―Yo tengo mis clientes… _you know_ … vender… brownies, jajaja.

―¿Dónde las dejaste?

―En el lavabo. Le robé unas lámparas a la vecina para darles mucha luz a mis nenas.

Sakura se acercó entonces a ese rincón, que era lo único limpio de la casa.

―Podrías haber limpiado un poco más.

―Y limpié _my sweetie_ , prio-ri-da-des.

Shaoran en ese entonces salió también de la habitación, con cara de pocos amigos y el cabello hecho una maraña. Miró a su novia y al de anteojos. E ignorándolos, salió del departamento.

― _Sweetie_ … deberías hacerle brillar el cabello a tu novio.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

¿Y dónde quedan mis principios? ¡AH! ¡HASTA EL MATRIMONIO! Aunque… ¿Qué pasa si este cabr#n se busca a otra?... ¡SE LA CORTO!

* * *

 _Mientras en la recepción…_

Shaoran se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

―¡Y que no se te olvide traer a Bellatrix! ―colgó.

El muchacho se quedó de brazos cruzados en la entrada de edificio. Yamazaki, quien estaba en la recepción lo miraba con atención. Este le entregó un pequeño papelito y cuando el castaño lo abrió, sus ojitos brillaron de emoción.

―Red inalámbrica: _Clow pal que lee._ Clave: _lasclampsefueronahiatus_ …

 _Treinta minutos más tarde…_

Un taxi se estacionaba frente a la puerta y Shaoran corrió a recibir a quien bajaba de allí.

―¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

―Amo bonito ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Lo han tratado bien? ¿La señorita Sakura se ha portado bien con usted?

Shaoran lo miró con ojitos de gato con botas al que era el mayordomo de su casa y amante de su madre, claro que eso solo él lo sabía.

―¡AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _Mientras en el departamento 617…_

―¿Tomoyo aun duerme?

―Que te digo _my Darling… your friend_ es peor que la bella durmiente.

―PUES ANDA Y DALE UN PUT# BESO PARA QUE SE DESPIERTE.

― _Are you sure?_ No que Tomoyo no le hace a los hombres.

―Es abiertamente sexual para ambos bandos.

En ese momento entraba Shaoran junto al señor Wei.

―Y esta es la asquerosidad de departamento que nos dieron. Ese cuatro ojos de allí ―dijo apuntando a Eriol― ese que parece copia de Harry Potter, es Eriol, un inglés con acento _nigga_. Y a esa bruja de ahí ya la conoces ―dijo con el ceño fruncido refiriéndose a Sakura.

―Señorita Sakura, por favor, no sea mala con el amo bonito. Necesita amor y comprensión…

Sakura estaba callada escuchando las palabras de Wei.

―Además le traje una lista de las cosas que hacen feliz al señorito, ahora que se ha ido de casa, no hay nadie que le rasque su espaldita, ni le sobe la pancita, además le gusta bañarse en una tina llena de espuma.

―¿Qué caraj#? NO SOY SU EMPLEADA. Bien se puede lavar las bol#s el solo.

―VES COMO ME TRATAAAAAA, ES UNA MALA MUJER ―dijo llorando Shaoran abrazando a Wei, quien le hacía cariño en la cabeza al castaño.

―¡Mam#n! ―dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante Tomoyo venía saliendo de su habitación con el cabello todo desordenado y comiéndose las lagañas de sus ojos.

―¿POR QUÉ NO ME INFORMARON QUE TENDRIAMOS VISITAS, HIJOS DE PUT#?

La de ojos azules entró velozmente al baño.

Eriol por su parte estaba ingresando la clave del wi fi a su teléfono, cuando de pronto le aparece una notificación de un video.

Al momento de verlo, Sakura, Shaoran y Wei se acercaron a él para observarlo.

―Wooo, joder… ¿Viste esa mamada de tráiler? ―carcajeó Eriol

―Le pusieron voz sexona al co-protagonista… ese que sale un segundo cada capítulo. ―acotó el señor Wei.

―Y tú… hablando como globo con helio ―dijo Sakura viendo a Shaoran.

―¿Qué te pasa? Mi voz causa estragos en redes sociales. ¡MIRA! Cualquiera de ellas me daría… todo el amor que tú no me das por dártelas de pura y santa…

Sakura tomó el celular de Shaoran para ver las publicaciones:

―Aldy: yo le lavo la cabeza y ustedes se encargan de lo demás. Iza: Yo quiero el torso. Aldy: Al lobo… ¿HAY QUE HACERCELO? QUE MIERD# SHAORAN… Iza: se nos traba la lengua cuando vemos a Shaoran… ¿QUE ES ESTO?

―Mi club de fans.

Sakura fue hasta su propio teléfono y escribió lo siguiente:

―SHAORAN ES MIO PERR#S… BUSQUENSE EL SUYO.

Y sube una foto de ellos donde esta lo lengüetea por toda la cara.

―¿Y esa foto?

―Es Photoshop.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

¿Ustedes piensan que jamás he besado a Shaoran? Pues se equivocan, porque si lo he hecho. El intercambio salivoso con él no se puede negar.

* * *

Tomoyo había salido del baño en ese momento, llevaba ahí aproximadamente una hora, y cuando había terminado de arreglarse y todo el desmadre, encontró la casa limpia y brillante.

―¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso el baño me transportó a otro lado?

― _Hey honey…_ ¿Siempre tiendes a demorarte un siglo en el baño?

Tomoyo solo miró a Eriol antes sus palabras y lo ignoró meneando su larga cabellera.

―Y allí también hay que limpiar. Y en ese rincón también. Ah, no toques las plantas de cuatro ojos, se pone como perr# brava si se las mueven ―dictaba Shaoran a Wei quien limpiaba todo en la casa.

Sakura seguía leyendo las redes sociales y los comentarios que circulaban con respecto a su novio, lo que la hacían arrugar aún más el ceño.

―Jodida niñatas

―¡ _Voila_! ―habló Wei― Amo bonito. Ahora su casa sí parece casa, aunque bien puede volver a su hogar. Reconsidere lo que la señora Ieran ha propuesto para usted.

―Ni de coñ#. A propósito… ¿Dónde está Bellatrix?

Sakura levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de una mujer en labios de su novio.

―¿Quién mierd# es Bellatrix, Shaoran?

―Es su muñeca inflable, señorita Sakura.

―Desde hoy, no más besos ni palabras bonitas Sakura. Y prohibido pasar la mitad de mi cama ―dijo cruzado de brazos.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Actúa con indiferencia, actúa con indiferencia, se malo, se malo y así ella cederá…

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

¿WTF?

* * *

 **Confesionario: Wei**

Hola, muy buenas tardes. Soy el mayordomo de la familia Li y amante de la señora Ieran, la madre del joven bonito. En verdad me da mucha tristeza que el pobre mocoso no pueda debutar con su novia, siempre oí cuando se hacía la paja en casa y como soy bueno con él, le compré una excelente crema para las manos y así evitar los callos. El joven amo siempre debe lucir radiante. Le traje a Bellatrix que fue un regalo que su madre y yo le hicimos en su cumpleaños pasado, a veces le encontrábamos una foto pegada con la cara de Scarlett Johansson. Le prometí que no comentaría nada con su madre ni con su novia. Pero ya saben, como son los jóvenes a esa edad… CARGADOS de… energía.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba inflando a Bellatrix y Eriol miraba alucinado a la muñeca.

― _Men_ … ¿Me la prestas?

―A cambio de que doble de Potter.

―Ya sabes… cigarritos mágicos. Tengo una receta para aumentar el libido… ya tu sabes.

―Pero hoy no. Que la necesito. Mañana te la presto ―dijo pensando en las posibilidades de darle ese cigarrito a Sakura.

Sakura miraba con recelo a ambos chicos, esta no paraba de mover la pierna. Tomoyo en cambio seguía pendiente de su cuenta bancaria esperando que su padre le haya depositado algo de dinero, ya que no podrían estar todo los días comiéndose los brownies de Eriol, o ir donde Akiho-des a pedirle comida a cambio de escuchar su palabra.

―¡ARGH YA NO LO TOLERO MÁS! ―habló Sakura levantándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta.

Al acercarse a la puerta de Akiho-des escuchó algunas cosas.

―OH SI DIOS, SIGUE ASÍ… MÁS… DIOS MIO ERES LO MÁS MARAVILLOSOOOOOOOOO

―¿Así predica la palabra de Dios, ésta? ―dijo golpeando la puerta.

Cuando se abrió, pudo percatarse de que había un grupo de gente sentada en círculo con velas encendidas e incienso y una cruz en el suelo.

―Bienvenida hermana miaaaaaaa, adelante toma asiento, tenemos galletitas y leche para que oremos juntos.

Era comida gratis. No había problema.

―Ahora hermanos míos, démosle la bienvenida a…

Todos miraron a la castaña.

―Sakura Kinomoto.

―SAKURAAAAAA, AMIGAAAAAAA, BIENVENIDA AL CÍRCULO DE DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

 _Mientras en el departamento 617 nuevamente…_

―Un mes.

―Yo digo que al año, jijiji

Tomoyo y Eriol hacían apuestas sobre los castaños, en cuanto demoraría Sakura en darle la pasada a Shaoran.

―Eriol, son más de tres años en que nada de nada, jijiji, ¿Apuestas en serio que en un mes va a ceder?

―Yo nunca me equivoco ―dijo con aires de misterios. Moviéndose los anteojos.

―ESTOY PRESENTE, DEJEN DE JODER CON MI CASTIDAD, HIJOS DE PUT# ―gritaba Shaoran desde la cocina donde Wei cocinaba arroz para una semana completa.

―Amo bonito, la próxima semana vendré y cocinaré fideos para una semana más también.

―¿Qué haría sin ti Wei? ―lo abrazó y lloró en su regazo como damisela.

―No le diga nada a su amada madre ―sonrió―. Sólo hágale caso y hágase hombre.

Shaoran soltó el abrazo antes esas palabras.

―¡TU MÁS QUE NADIE ME DEBE DECIR ALGO COMO ESO, QUE TE PILLE REVOLCANDOTE CON MI MADRE, AUN TENGO PESADILLAS CON SUS GRITOS!

―No pudimos evitarlo. Su madre es una mujer fogo…

―¡CÁLLATEEEEE! NO QUIERO OIR, NO OIGO, NO OIGO, LERO LERO LERO…

Al cabo de un rato, entraba Sakura al departamento.

―DIOOOS ESTÁ AQUIIIIII….

―¿Qué mierda te pasa amiga?

―Fui donde _Aquijodés_ … habían galletitas y leche y muchas gente predicando. Nos tomamos de la mano, nos abrazamos sin pudor cubiertos con mantas blancas y gritábamos todos extasiados… OH SI DIOS; VEN Y DANOS TU GLORIA.

―¿¡Qué?! ―dijeron los cuatro presentes en ese espacio.

Sakura iba girando y saltando en un pie y cantando canciones religiosas como seguidor fanático en frenesí, hasta llegar al baño y encerrarse allí.

―¿Qué clase de culto hacen en el departamento de la monja?

―¿Habrán hecho una orgía? ―preguntó entusiasmado Eriol.

―¡QUE! NO… SAKURAAAAAAAAAA ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ―gritó Shaoran preocupado.

―Piénselo amo bonito, si Sakura se "entregó" a Dios, puede haber más posibilidades de que pase algo con usted…

―PERO YO QUERIA SER EL PRIMERO Y EL ÚNICO ―dijo con una lagrimita en sus ojos.

―Shaoran, medítalo, deberías ir también a esas charlas, jijiji. Conviértete, igual que ella.

―Yo te acompaño sin ningún problema, _men_.

El señor Wei salía de casa despidiéndose de todos y encargándoles el cuidado de su amo bonito. Mientras que Tomoyo, seguía llenando de mensajes a su padre para que le depositara el dinero de la pensión, porque no tenía qué comer. Eriol fumaba algo mientras le hacía compañía a Shaoran quien estaba en un rincón meneándose de atrás para adelante en posición fetal. Y Sakura dentro del baño se daba un delicioso baño de espumas, que no tenía idea de donde salió.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Acá un nuevo capítulo sin sentido de nuestro 4 huéspedes favoritos, jajaja. Estoy MUY feliz de sus reviews, me divirtieron demasiado sus comentarios y sobre todo saber que les sacó más de una carcajada. Esto es una bobada, una mofa a todo lo de Sakura Card Captors y al fandom y todo eso, y de verdad es muy divertido hacerlo. JIjiji._

 _Espero que este capítulo también les saque más una risotada, y me la hagan saber en sus reviews preciosos. Como siempre, acepto sugerencias en cuanto a lo que sea se les ocurra._

 _Un abrazo gigante, nos leemos pronto. C:_


	3. Nuestras Amiguitas

**Seguimos con este desmadre. Al final las N/A :)**

* * *

 **Departamento Clow**

 **.**

 **Nuestras Amiguitas**

Habían pasado dos días, apenas dos días y Sakura ya no soportaba dormir al lado de Bellatrix, la muñeca inflable de Shaoran. Desde que este le declaró la guerra que no la mira, ni le da un besito. Shaoran dormía abrazado a la muñeca con una pierna encima de ésta y una de sus manos encima de un seno inflable.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

Todo muy bonito sí, pero esa muñeca del demonio me tiene harta. Después llorarán cuando la vean desinflada en la basura.

* * *

Se levantó con el mal humor de siempre y se fue directamente al baño.

Sakura se sorprendió de escuchar unos extraños ruidos en la habitación de Eriol y Tomoyo. Aquello le llamó mucho la atención así que pegó la oreja en la puerta de estos.

―Mmmm… buenísimo ―susurraba Tomoyo.

― _My Darling_ … todo lo que hago es buenísimo ―decía Eriol con una voz bien ronca.

Sakura abrió la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso, y un golpe de humo la abofeteó literalmente.

―Ohhh hermané… bienvenida ¿Quieres? ―habló Eriol estirando el porro que se estaban fumando.

―¿Qué mierd# hacen? ―Sakura se tapaba la nariz con una mano.

―¿Acaso estás ciega Sakura? ―dijo Tomoyo algo irritada― ¡Cierra la puerta que se escapa el humo!

La amatista tomó de la mano a la castaña y la encerró con ellos en la habitación.

―Vamos a interrogarte querida ―Eriol encendió la lámpara del velador para ponerlo directamente a la cara de Sakura― ¿Qué haces para satisfacerte? ―fue directo al grano.

―¿Q-QUÉ? ―reaccionó nerviosa.

―Oh vamos Sakura. ¿En serio eres tan insípida? ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? ―carcajeó Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chicos porque el humo le estaba comenzando a afectar la visión por el momento.

―¿Shaoran ya se cogió a Bellatrix? Dijo que me la iba a prestar el muy desgraciado.

―¡Esa muñeca del demonio! ¿Por qué no te la llevas? ―reclamó Sakura.

― _Hey baby_ , entiendo a Li, si no lo dejas tocarte necesita sacar sus tensiones de alguna manera. Y es preferible eso, a que se busque otra, no te parece _honey_ …

Sakura arrugó el ceño y se dispuso a levantar, pero pensándolo mejor, decidió quedarse un momento más ahí y hacerle cierto tipo de preguntas a Eriol.

―¿Y tú? ¿Debutaste con Kaho?

Eriol se puso totalmente serio, y aspiró nuevamente de su porro para luego entregárselo a Tomoyo.

―QUIERESQUETEDEDETALLESCALIENTESSAKURA ―dijo de corrido mientras mantenía el humo de la marihuana en si― cof cof… ARGH… no me hagas reír con tus caras Sakura…

Tomoyo le extendió el porro a Sakura, quien miraba dubitativa. Nunca había fumado. Pero ya estaba entrando a tono si se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de esos dos y Tomoyo no dejaba que se fuera de ahí.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

Aunque no quiero perder la apuesta que hice con Eriol, _because is my_ reputación contra la de él, pero dios mio, me desespera que Sakura ni siquiera le haga una conferencia de prensa a Shaoran, sabiendo que está a punto de estallar. Además, estos porros de Eriol me están haciendo hablar igual que este inglés al peo.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Eriol**

Cuando Sakura pruebe mis amiguitas Shaoran me lo va a agradecer. Confíen en mí. Además sé que a todas las lectoras de esta _shit_ , se mueren por ver como el pobre lobito grita ¡VICTORIA! En el ring de las cuatro perillas. Lo sé, porque _oh my god_ , Kaho era un potra salvaje en la cama. Me enseñó tantas cosas… pero no… no voy a llorar….pero es que… ¡Me duele, me quema, me lastimaaaaa!

* * *

 _Mientras en la habitación matrimonial_

Shaoran estaba babeando aun en la misma posición con Bellatrix. Cuando de pronto sintió como en la habitación de al lado todo era risa y joda.

―¡DEJEN DORMIR POR LA MIERD#!

Al percatarse de que Sakura no estaba, aprovechó de utilizar a Bellatrix, pegando una nueva foto, pero esta vez de Gal Gadot en el rostro de la muñeca, para comenzar a jugar con ella.

―Oh eres estupenda, mi amada Mujer Maravilla.

―Oh Shaoran tú también, lobo salvaje, hazme tuya ―dijo él mismo imitando la voz de una chica.

―Soy todo tuyo preciosa ―fingió una voz seductora como galán de telenovela o nuevo actor de doblaje.

―Oh si dame más, si Shaoran, Sakura es una tonta que no te ama como yo, oh si… DAMELO TODO LOBITO… ―imitaba el castaño.

Pero cuando Shaoran estaba en plena acción con Bellatrix alias mujer maravilla, el ruido de la habitación de al lado seguía perturbándolo, por lo que su libido bajó a cero, entonces se levantó frustrado para ir a reclamar por los sonidos.

Se colocó sus pantuflas con forma de peluche naranjo con alas para ir hasta el lugar y quejarse.

Al entrar, porque la puerta nunca estuvo del todo cerrada, también se llevó un golpe de olor al rostro al notar como ésta se encontraba.

―¿Qué mierd# hacen? ―preguntó el castaño.

― _Hey men_ ¿Estuvo buena la sesión con Bellatrix?

―¡CLARO QUE NO! SU ESCÁNDALO ME PERTURBA Y NO ME DEJA CONCENTRAR. ESTABA A PUNTO…

―¡ _HOLLY SHIT_ … _MY DADY_ me acaba de depositar! ―clamó Tomoyo―. Eriol… ¿Por qué caraj# estoy hablando como tú?

―A nadie le importa… ¡VETE A COMPRAR COMIDA POR LA MIERD# QUE SE NOS VIENE EL BAJÓN! ―clamó Eriol.

―No puedo ir así idiota, sabes, estoy viendo unicornios con alas que me hablan en jerigonza. Y veo cartas volando alrededor de Sakura… ¿qué clase de droga es esta?

―La mejor, _pretty lady_ , la mejor.

Sakura se mantenía callada y veía hacia un punto fijo de la habitación. Eriol y Tomoyo entonces se levantaron del piso y caminaron hacia la salida para ir a comprar cosas para comer y mantener el refrigerador lleno. Shaoran se acercó a la castaña entonces intentando moverla, pero ni así reaccionaba.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―pasó su mano por delante del rostro de Sakura y ni eso la hizo reaccionar―. ¡SAKURA MUEVE EL CUL#! ―dijo zarandeándola bruscamente.

―¿Queeeeeee? ―dijo suavemente―Shaoraaaaaaaan…. ¿por queeeeeee luces taaaaaaaan guapo hoooooooy? ¿Lo hicisteeeee con tu muñecaaaaaaa?

―No jodas Sakura ―se cruzó de brazos quedando frente a ella―. Sólo jugué un poco, no llegué a nada… ¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJ# TE ESTOY DANDO EXPLICACIONES? Me tienes con el horno caliente…

―Dameeeee un besitooooooo ―dijo ella acercándose al rostro de Shaoran.

―Vete a lavar la boca Sakura, hueles a la mierd# de Eriol.

―Dameeeee uno solooooo, por fiiiiiis, y te dejoooooo que me toques una tetaaaaaa ―sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

Shaoran quedó en estado de shock ante aquella declaración.

―¿De verdad? ―Sakura seguía con su misma expresión asintiendo con la cabeza―. Ok…

Sakura se lanzó sobre Shaoran para darle un beso, pero cuando esta cayó encima del chico, no esperaba que se quedara dormida al instante.

―¡MI SUERTE ES UNA HIJA DE PUT#! ―se quejó Li.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Voy a matar a Eriol y sus mierd#s… ¡IBA A TOCARLE UN TETA Y SE QUEDÓ DORMIDA POR LA GRANDISIMA MIERD#! Mátenme… *llora*

* * *

 _Mientras en el supermercado más cercando del Departamento de Clow…_

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban llenado el carrito con comida para todo el mes, cuando de pronto se toparon con Akiho-des quien le daba unas indicaciones a un sujeto bastante más alto que ella.

―Mira, mira ―Tomoyo le daba codazos a Eriol en la panza para que mirara.

―Seguro, le está predicando la palabra de Dios ―reía con morbosidad― Oh si dios… ya sabes.

Cuando pasaron por su lado ambos saludaron a su vecina quien los miró con horror.

―Pecadores ―murmuró aquella.

Ambos rodaron los ojos y decidieron ignorarla. Por lo que se dedicaron a comprar todo lo posible en el lugar, llenado tres carros con distintos tipos de carne, un carro más con bebidas y alcohol y en una mano llevaban un par de ensaladas.

―¿No crees que exageras? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

―No. Carne. Delicia.

―Debo mantener una dieta equilibrada, Potter.

―Pero en ese caso, desocupa el carro con el ron y las cervezas.

―¡Jamás!

Cuando llegaron a la caja, tuvieron que esperar por lo menos una hora a que se desocupara ya que entre diez cajas, sólo una había disponible, y una señora de la tercera edad era quien estaba atendiéndola.

―¿Viste alguna vez Zootopia? ―Tomoyo respondió perdiendo la paciencia por la lentitud―. La vieja, esa… es igual al perezoso. Te imaginas una competencia entre esos dos… woooh, alucinante. Me fumo toda mi mercadería antes de que esos dos finalicen ―reía Eriol

Tomoyo revoleaba sus ojos.

 _Mientras con Akiho un poco más atrás en la fila…_

La chica seguía platicando sin parar sobre Dios y sus bondades, y más bla bla bla. El hombre que la acompañaba no borraba su sonrisa del rostro.

* * *

 **Confesionario: ¿?¿?**

Soy el hombre que acompaña a esta señorita que no deja de hablar de ese tal Dios… ¿Quién es? No tengo idea. ¿Será su novio? Debe hacerla gozar como enferma si no se calla nunca la condenada. ¿Qué? ¿Dios? ¿¡ESE DIOS?! ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO? Y que sabía yo que esta era religiosa… Aunque me gustan las chicas difíciles. ¿Qué? ¿Qué diga mi nombre? Bueno... Me llamo Kaito Kid, ah no jajaja se la creyeron... Soy el apuesto y misterioso Yuna D. Kaito.

* * *

―Oye, ¿por qué no me hablas más de ese Dios en tu casa? ―dijo mirando su reloj―. Tengo una hora, con treinta y cinco minutos y doce segundos para acompañarte.

―OH ―exclamó la princesa―. LA SABIDURIA DE DIOS HA CAIDO SOBRE TI ―decía elevando los brazos al cielo.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Yuna D. Kaito**

Eso, usen mi nombre completo no más. Y sí, espero tu sabiduría nena.

* * *

 _En ese instante, en el Departamento 617…_

Shaoran observaba a Sakura durmiendo desparramada en la cama. Fue en ese instante en que aprovechó de mirarla de pies a cabeza y suspiró frustrado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Shaoran fue a abrir y se sorprendió de ver a una alta mujer de cabello largo.

―¿Se te perdió algo? ―habló el castaño.

― _Oh Little boy…_ ―dijo ella― ¿Dónde está ese infeliz de Eriol? ¡EL MUY CONDENADO SE LLEVÓ MIS NIÑAS! Ladrón hij# de la perr#

Shaoran quedó con cara de WTF delante de la mujer, que llegó y entró y se instaló en el sillón.

― _Excuse me_? ―imitó Shaoran a Eriol.

―Soy la ex del petizo. Kaho Mizuki ¿Qué no me recuerdas?

* * *

 **Confesionario: Kaho**

Ok sí, me hice una cirugía plástica, me puse tetas y me teñí el cabello negro, porque la policía me anda buscando por pedofilia. PERO NO VIENE AL CASO, TODO FUE EN MUTO ACUERDO. El muy maldito petizo me quitó la gran parte de las ganancias de las plantitas que cultivé… ya sí, que cultivamos, pero cuando la poli nos encontró y supo de mi relación con el petizo negué todo, TODO. Le dio más importancia a eso, que al cultivo ilegal de las plantas. Lo nuestro era amor del bueno… como sea, quiero mis plantas.

* * *

―Ok… eh ¿Conversemos? ―habló Shaoran sentándose al lado de la mujer.

―Dime… ¿Aun sigues con Kinomoto?

Shaoran bajó los hombros y comenzó a sollozar.

―¡NO ME DEJA TOCARLA!―se largó a llorar en las faldas de la mujer.

Kaho entonces comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico.

―Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo los puedo ayudar? Si hacer el amor es lo más rico del mundo, sobre todo cuando estás fumando marihuana, es una sensación súper loca, alucinante…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa dejando ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo, con un pobre chiquillo flaco cargando las bolsas del supermercado.

Eriol al ver esa escena quedó más pálido de lo que ya era.

― _M-m-my Darling_ …. Volviste… ¿Qué haces Shaoran? Aléjate de ella, sarnoso…

―¡Déjame llorar mis penas con ella, maldito Potter!

Kaho alejó a Shaoran de sus faldas, para levantarse y correr hasta Eriol.

―¡DEVUELVEME MIS PLANTAS PENDEJ# DE MIERD#!

Eriol huyó de la casa, siendo seguido por Kaho, mientras que Tomoyo le daba un par de monedas al chico flaco por haber cargado y guardado la mercadería en sus lugares. Luego lo despidió cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

― _Bye_ con tu cuerpo.

* * *

 _Hola a todoooooooos :D he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo ridículo de la historia, e incorporando a un par de personajes más jojojo._

 _Agradecer a la gente que me dejó un review en el capítulo anterior:_ _Wonder Grinch_ _,_ _isabelweasleygranger_ _,_ _malena27_ _,_ _Yoari Dank_ _,_ _SnoopyMoon_ _,_ _kotoriblossom,_ _Guest (amigaaa, pónganse un nombre, que en ff existen muchos guest :3 sea única y especial para dedicarle unas palabras jojojo),_ _SakLiEsme_ _,_ _Sahure_ _,_ _Celes483_ _,_ _Angel Karamacov_ _,_ _cerezo01_ _y_ _Luxray1509_

 _Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, por sus risas, de verdad que me agrada tener esta recepción en esta shit xDDDD_

 _Y bueno… pronto más ideas locas sacadas por aquí y por allá *ojitos* las estaré observando :v_


	4. Especial Navidad

**No estoy muerta, ando de parranda ;) jajaja N/A al final como siempre c:**

* * *

 **Departamento Clow**

 **.**

 **Especial Navidad**

Los chicos se encontraban adornando la casa con la temática navideña. Claramente la más entusiasmada en todo eso era Sakura, quien con tanta junta con la vecina, había tomado una postura cristiana casi rozando en lo exagerado.

Los demás la dejaban ser, pero sin duda alguna el más frustrado seguía siendo Shaoran que a pesar de seguir teniendo sus encuentros nocturnos con Bellatrix, él quería más y quería con Sakura.

— _Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén…_

—Sabes que el burro la tiene grande —murmuraba Shaoran.

—¿Qué dices Shaoran?

—Nada…

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa sin dar explicación alguna. Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes estaban en la cocina, la primera supervisando que las galletas que preparaba Eriol no tuvieran marihuana, como él solía hacer todo, y el segundo sólo decía que por esta vez todo era en su sano juicio.

Ambos miraban aquella escena y luego a Sakura.

— _My Darling_ , te dije que en un mes las cosas iban a suceder…

— _My Darling_ —le respondió Tomoyo con el mismo tono— Ha pasado más de un mes y no han gritado nada.

—Pero recuerda que esto es un especial nada más… No hay una línea temporal paradójica constante coherente lógica absoluta racional increíble y creíble que siga esto.

Tomoyo meneó la cabeza y dejó ser a Eriol con sus rebuscadas palabras.

Se acercó a Sakura para mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué es esa mierd#?

Miraba la especie de árbol adornado que estaba en una esquina de la casa.

—Como no habían pinos para adornar, Eriol me prestó una de sus plantas para adornarla, así que le coloqué unas serpentinas y las bolas de tu padre para adornar.

—¿Qué? Mi padre nunca ha tenido bolas, sólo cuando me deposita recuerda que las tiene…

—Como sea… No hay presupuesto, ni siquiera para comprar regalos.

—Ese no es mi problema, primita. Yo compré para todos ustedes, marginales de cuarta. Eso me hace sentir poderosa. Solo deben besarme los pies por ser tan buena con ustedes —reía Tomoyo.

Sakura meditó las palabras de su prima y sin pensarlo dos veces le habló.

—¡PRÉSTAME DINERO!

—¿Y para qué?

—Es que… —se ruborizó— quiero hacerle un regalo a Shaoran. Estos días ha estado de muy mal humor y la verdad es que me gustaría darle algo que se le puede gustar.

—Amiga, sólo deja que te bese el clítoris y te juro que será el hombre más feliz de la vida.

—¡TOMOYO!

—¡YA, deja de hacerte de rogar y entrégate al placer carnal!... —miró a Sakura quien tenía cara de perrito desnutrido y rodó los ojos— ¿Cuánto quieres? Y ¿Qué carajo le vas a regalar?

Sakura sólo sonrió y agarró de la mano a Tomoyo para sacarla de la casa a quien sabe dónde.

— _Hey girl, don't leave me alone…!_ aarhhg madafakas… —reclamó Eriol.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Eriol**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA ahora si que le echo polvos mágicos a estas galletas navideñas…

* * *

 _Mientras en otro sector de la ciudad de Tomoeda…_

Shaoran caminaba entre las calles hasta llegar a un lugar que era archiconocido para él. Se asomó levemente esperando que apareciera quien estaba buscando precisamente.

—Wei no está para tu información —dijo la voz de una mujer.

Shaoran se tensó por completo.

—Vieja…

Ieran Li le dio un fuerte palmazo en la cabeza a su hijo.

—¡Trátame con respeto pendejo!

—¡Deja de golpearme entonces! —se sobaba Shaoran.

—¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vienes a pedirle dinero a Wei?

Shaoran gruñó, pero no dijo más ya que era cierto lo que su madre estaba suponiendo. Ieran más no dijo nada e hizo entrar a su hijo a la que era su antigua casa. Allí ambos podrían hablar tranquilamente.

 _Mientras tanto en el centro comercial…_

Sakura iba de un lado para otro buscando un regalo para Shaoran, seguido de Tomoyo quien estaba a punto de explotar su última gota de paciencia.

—Te voy a matar Kinomoto. ¿No pudiste venir antes?

Sakura sabia que era algo negativo en ella, dejar todo a última hora.

—Es que bueno… me distraje con las reuniones con _Aquijodés…_ y además…

—¡A MI NO VENGAS CON ESOS CUENTOS! Estás muy amiguita de esa vecina —confesó Tomoyo.

—Awww ¿celosa? Sabes que eres mi única y gran amiga —dijo dándole un abrazo.

—Entonces si es así, sigue mis consejos maldita sea. Y dale un buen regalo a Shaoran.

—Pero…

—NADA DE PERO…

Tomoyo fue así como arrastró a Sakura hacia un lugar en especial.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

Suena super cliché el asunto de la lencería, pero en la realidad, créanlo, es notable… ver la cara de bobo de un hombre con un buen conjunto de ropa interior… Y Sakura debe dejar a la monja de lado y sacar su lado salvaje. Además de eso, un par de chocolates afrodisíacos para el lobito y para mi prima y les juro que esa casa va a temblar. Los vecinos van a creer que hay un gran espectáculo cuando se escuchen tantos aplausos en el departamento jijiji… Este va a ser mi propio video porno para luego comercializarlo en la internet, así ganaré mucho más dinero jijiji…

* * *

Cuando ambas chicas salieron del centro comercial, Sakura cargaba un centenar de bolsas y Tomoyo degustaba nada más que un delicioso helado de dos sabores.

—Menos mal no te gustan los hombres. Te vieran comiéndote ese helado —comentaba Sakura.

—Ya sabes, mi sexualidad es para ambos bandos.

 _Mientras en la casa de Ieran…_

—Con eso vas y se lo pides —comentaba Ieran mientras bebía de su taza de té—. Quiero nietos Xiao Lang… y así como vas… —expresó la madre del castaño rodando sus ojos—. Mayor de edad y virgen… no se en que momento Wei te regaló esa jodida muñeca del demonio… pero de no ser así, te buscas a otra chica… o te casas con tu prima Meiling…

—¡JAMÁS…! —gritó desesperado Shaoran —prefiero buscar a otra chica que estar con Mei… además… estoy enamorado de Sakura —decía Shaoran bajando su rostro.

—El amor no existe, es solo un estado de embobamiento carnal por alguien. Sin duda eso no lo tiene ella… —luego miró a su hijo— a ver, muéstrame tus manos.

—¡Mamá! —dijo ocultándolas en el bolsillo de su pantalón todo avergonzado.

—¿Pasarás navidad en ese cuchitril?

Shaoran se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la puerta de salida de casa.

—Sí. Que tengas buena fiesta, vieja…

El joven Li entonces alcanzó a esquivar la taza que su madre le había aventado por llamarla nuevamente así y salió huyendo de casa para ir en dirección al Departamento donde habitaba con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Si esto no resulta, juro que me las corto, y me meto al jodido convento a ser cura… o la mierda que sea… ¡Deséenme suerte!

* * *

 _Mientras en el Departamento 617…_

— _Last christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away…_ —cantaba Eriol despechado.

En ese momento entraron Tomoyo y Sakura al lugar, observando a muy deprimido inglés.

—Uff, este no supera nada —exclamaba Tomoyo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Trata de que Shaoran no te deje porque de seguro te pones igual…

—¿Qué? —dijo Sakura con algo de temor— Shaoran no me va a dejar…

Tomoyo solo alzó las manos y caminó hasta la cocina para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que Eriol había preparado un gran banquete para la cena navideña.

—Estoy impactada…

—Es que, bueno… la música, el ambiente navideño… todo, me recordó esos momentos felices que viví con Kaho cuando…

—¿No tienen marihuana, cierto?

Eriol suspiró derrotado.

—No, sólo las galletas… pensaba llevárselas a la vecina… _if you know what I mean…_

Ambos sonrieron con una risa malévola en el rostro.

Shaoran, quien venía llegando en ese momento, entró también con un aspecto muy nervioso, que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, mirando a su alrededor.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa que tenían en el departamento, mientras una suave música sonaba en el lugar. Cada uno de los presentes estaba obsesionado mirando las redes sociales, mirando con afán videos de peleas de gatos y perros por el miedo a la pirotecnia, o todos comentando en su estado que estaba viendo "mi pobre angelito" como tradición navideña.

En ese momento la puerta sonó. Y fue Sakura quien abrió.

—Bendiciones hermanos míos, que la gloria de dios…

—Ah ya cállate —interrumpió Tomoyo.

—Vengo a desearles una feliz navidad —miró con enojo Akiho a Tomoyo—. Con mi pupilo número uno de la secta, digo de la hermandad de las cristianitas de pies descalzos y sucios, mi apuesto, digo, mi joven _padawan_ Yuna D. Kaito, hemos traído una deliciosa ofrenda para nuestros vecinos.

El joven en cuestión entró a la casa con un carrito de servicios donde se podía observar una gran variedad de dulces adornados con temática navideña, además de unos finos cubiertos y vajilla, lista para ser servida con algún té o infusión.

Los chicos del departamento 617 estaban boquiabiertos.

—Te dije, que comenzaras a llevarte mejor con la santurrona, esa come bien, y no lo digo sólo por el festín —hablaba despacio Eriol a Tomoyo y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Yuna D. Kaito.

—Espero que disfruten de nuestro pequeño obsequio —comentó el mayordomo de Akiho.

Todo transcurría con calma, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena y de los dulces que la vecina había traído.

—Bueno, ya son las 00 horas… ¿Nos ponemos a cantar como en las películas? —preguntó Eriol.

Sakura fue quien se levantó en ese momento intentando hacer un brindis con los comensales.

—Quiero agradecer esta velada, que sin planificarla del todo, ha resultado un éxito, algo extraño en este grupo de enfermos que somos, pero así nos queremos, y así funcionamos como familia y amigos —sonreía la castaña—. Me siento contenta de compartir una navidad diferente, lejos de casa, pero con el mismo calor humano. Quiero hacer un salud por cada uno de ustedes y darle las gracias por ser parte de esto, de este departamento.

Todos estaban muy emocionados y bebieron de su copa de lo que sea que tuviesen. En ese momento Shaoran carraspeó y tomó la palabra siendo visto por todos.

—Bueno… —decía nervioso— odio hablar delante de los demás, odio que estén pendientes de mí, odio tu risita Eriol y sobre todo la tuya maldita blancucha —iba hablando y mirando a los susodichos—, pero si no hago esto, juro que me corto las bol#s…

De su pantalón sacó una pequeña cajita y se acercó a Sakura, dejando a esta con los ojos como dos huevos fritos de asombro. Cuando se hincó delante de ella, todos comenzaron a vitorearlo.

—¡Cállense mierda! —exclamó Shaoran y luego miró a Sakura a los ojos—. Eres tan difícil mujer, no me dejas acercarme a ti, y te he sido fiel durante más de tres años, pero acá estamos, a la par con tu sombra y contigo.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¿Dónde quedó el humor negro y absurdo de esta _shit_? ¡AYUDA! ¡Estoy que me cag# de los nervios! ¡ESPERO QUE CON ESTO ME GANE LA LOTERIA MIERD#!

* * *

Sakura estaba anonadada viendo un pequeño anillo en la caja que Shaoran le estiraba.

—¿Qué mierda? —tartamudeaba nervioso Shaoran—. Esto… esto no era…

—¡ACEPTO! —dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Shaoran delante de todos.

Akiho se tapó el rostro avergonzada, mientras que Kaito sonreía con una extraña mueca de maldad en su cara. Tomoyo como de costumbre estaba grabando todo lo que hacía y no hacía su prima. Y Eriol estaba moqueando hace un buen rato, seguramente recordando algo con Kaho y su fallido amor.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Mi vieja me jodi#, nunca me dijo que en esa condenada cajita había un anillo de compromiso la put# madr# que me parió… ¡YO JURABA QUE HABÍA ALGUNA POCIMA DE SEDUCCIÓN, O LA JODIDA CADENITA CON FORMA DE LLAVE QUE TANTO QUERÍA ESTA CABRON#! ¿En que mierd# me metí?

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

Piénsalo bien, idiota. Hoy puede ser tu oportunidad. Sakura está en éxtasis… ¡Confío en ti Shaoran!

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¡DEJA DE LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE BLANCUCHA!

* * *

 _Horas más tarde…_

La jornada había finalizado, después de tomar tanto y comer a destajo, todos estaban esparcidos en la sala del Departamento 617. Excepto por dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación matrimonial, hablando sobre un tema en particular.

—Existen tres fases… La primera son sólo besos —hablaba Sakura mientras iba desabrochándose la blusa—, la fase dos es toqueteo puro, con ropa y la fase tres es netamente hacer el amor…

Shaoran estaba absolutamente mudo y hecho de piedra mediante las palabras de Sakura.

—Y como tú y yo ya estamos comprometidos… —decía sonrojada la castaña— te daré permiso para pasar a la fase 2.

—¡NO, ALÉJATE! —reaccionó Shaoran— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Sakura la casta y pura virginal?

—¡QUÉ! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Ya no quieres tocarme?

—Estoy nervioso…

—¡Yo igual idiota, pero no compré esta jodida lencería bajo presión de Tomoyo por nada, así que cállate, me tocas con este mierda o te juro que quemo a tu jodid# Bellatrix!

Y esa sí que fue la mejor feliz navidad para Shaoran.

* * *

 _Hola a todoooos. Acá he vuelto con un pequeño especial navideño, que quería darles de regalo a ustedes, por acompañarme en lo que ha sido esta locura. Entiendo que anduve un poco mucho desaparecida, pero bueno, salieron distracciones en el camino y bue…. Las cosas esas lindas se aprovechan jajajaja._

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta idiotez sacada en el peor de los juicios mentales que de pronto nos atacan xD_

 _Y como siempre espero saber sus opiniones en esos hermosos reviews que tanto adoro leer._

 _Espero también que estén o hayan pasado una linda fiesta de navidad. Y bueno, por si no aparezco hasta más adelante, desearles también un feliz año nuevo próximo, que sea perfecto y que las metas, sueños y logros que se propongan estén presentes en sus pensamientos para el cambio de año._

 _Un abrazo enorme a cada uno de ustedes que me lee._


	5. Vagos

**No estoy muerta, ando de parranda ;) jajaja N/A al final como siempre c:**

* * *

 **Departamento Clow**

 **.**

 **Vagos**

Con el paso de los días, lo único que había cambiado en aquel departamento, era que la comida se iba acabando poco a poco. Y aunque Tomoyo gastó todo lo que su padre le había depositado, no estaba en sus planes volver a gastar su dinero para alimentar tres estómagos más.

Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados frente al televisor sin decir una sola palabra.

—Ustedes, trío de puercos ¡SE LEVANTAN AHORA MISMO! —gritó Tomoyo enojada.

—¿Qué quieres blancucha? —rezongó Shaoran.

—Estamos en una crisis alimenticia Y PREGUNTAS QUÉ QUIERO —comenzaba a desesperarse la de ojos azules—. ¡QUIERO QUE LEVANTEN EL MALDITO CUL# DEL SOFÁ Y SALGAN A BUSCAR TRABAJO!

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Para qué vamos a buscar trabajo? Si con lo que te deposita tu papi, estamos más que asegurados por el mes —decía Shaoran.

—Eres idiota en verdad, por eso Sakura no quiere darte el pase… —murmuraba la amatista.

—Hey, a mí no me metas —reclamó Sakura.

—¡NO HAY MAS DINERO, PARASITOS! —gritaba Tomoyo— si no buscan trabajo, no pienso seguir dándoles la buena vida que YO llevo. Muévanse obreros. El trabajo dignifica.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo Shaoran—. Es cosa de hacer una llamada y Wei me deposita lo que necesito.

—Yo vendo queques mágicos, _my Darling_ …

La única que quedaba sin alguna excusa era Sakura.

—Yo… yo soy tu prima querida.

Tomoyo evitando el rostro de gato con botas de Sakura, utilizó el poder del prisma lunar y agarró del cuello a los tres individuos y de patada en el trasero los sacó de la casa.

—Sin dinero no hay casa. ¡ASÍ QUE YA SABEN!

* * *

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

No lo puedo creer. Mi prima me ha sacado de la casa. ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¿Y si vendo el anillo que Shaoran me obsequió?

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro intentando buscar algo qué hacer. Y es que a su edad jamás había trabajado en nada en particular.

Entró a una cafetería, la verdad es que tenía bastante sed y quizás podría conseguir un vaso de agua. Cuando de pronto se encontró frente a un grupo de jovencitas quienes alardeaban frente a la pantalla de su celular.

―Ahhh es tan _kawaii_ ―gritaba una de ellas.

―Su voz no suena tan mal después de todo.

Sakura se percató de aquello y reconoció la voz de quien estaba en esos videos.

―¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ―dijo enfurecida― ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Sakura agarró el celular de las chicas y los arrojó al piso sin piedad.

―¡¿Oye tarada, que te pasa!?

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo les dio una severa ultra mirada instinto asesino que dejó helada a las chicas. Con ese genio siguió sus pasos devuelta al departamento.

 _Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad…_

Shaoran veía como su mayordomo trabaja, mientras que él sólo observaba la situación.

―En serio te gusta trabajar. ¿Por qué lo haces?

―¿De qué voy a vivir entonces joven Xiao Lang?

―DE MI MADRE, ¿NO?

―Tu deberías hacer lo mismo vago de mierda ―dijo de pronto Ieran―. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

―La blancucha nos echó de la casa hasta que lleváramos dinero… entenderás que a mi familia le sobra el billete, por eso vine.

―NO

―PERO NI SIQUIERA…

―VE A TRABAJAR TU, GANÁTELOS CON EL SUDOR DE LA FRENTE.

Shaoran iba a reclamar, pero un mensaje de Sakura lo dejó helado.

«MAS TE VALE QUE LLEGUES A CASA MALDITO CABRÓN, QUE TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE CONVERSAR.»

Shaoran miró a ambos adultos esperando que dijeran algo, pero cada uno siguió en lo suyo.

Y se retiró lentamente del lugar, para llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar.

 _Y en el departamento 617…_

Eriol, quien mágicamente había conseguido trabajo en una tienda de ventas de insumo para cultivadores de plantas (y demases entiéndase), estaba observando la histeria de Sakura. Tomoyo al menos por ese lado había quedado satisfecha de que el cuatro ojos haya conseguido algo útil que hacer con su vida que no fuese necesariamente fumar y tramar cosas maquiavélicas para con sus amigos.

― _Little girl…_ cuidado con mis plantas ―decía Eriol mirando desconcertado como Sakura se paseaba de un lado a otro sin el más mínimo cuidado.

―¡VOY A MATARLO! ―gritaba Sakura caminando hasta la habitación con la intención de coger a Bellatrix y prenderle fuego o cortarla en rodajas, lo primero que pudiera calmar su furia.

―¿Qué mierda te pasa? Y ¡¿Dónde está el pinche dinero?! ―habló esta vez Tomoyo.

―Puedes meterte el dinero en la zorr# primita…

―¡HEY! Relaja la muñeca y no me hables así…

Cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría lentamente y lograron divisar una cabellera castaña, Sakura lanzó un cuchillo que logró dar con la puerta quedando allí insertada y el silencio reinó en ese espacio.

―¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? ―preguntó el castaño asustado.

―¡ESO ME PASA!

Sakura mostró uno de los videos a través de su celular, donde salía alguien pidiendo fotos y _packs_ usando la voz del mismísimo castaño.

―¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¡ESE NO SOY YO!

―ES TU JODIDA VOZ.

―¡QUE NO!

―¿Y qué significa esto entonces? ―Sakura le mostró el teléfono a Shaoran donde este salía gritando:

«BEBESITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA», « _Send nudes_ », «¿Quieres un video con mi voz?» «Soy el _crush_ de la protagonista»

―Esperas que creas que eso no es fake… es obvio. Además… ¡quien osa imitarme, a mí! ¡No soy tan vulgar! ¡Es más, ni siquiera será él quien me represente!

Sakura miraba con furia a su novio, pensando en si creer o no en sus palabras.

―OYE YA. ME IMPORTA TRES KILOS QUE HECTAREA QUIEN SEA EL DEL VIDEO PROMOCIONAL DE LA SERIE. ¿Conseguiste un jodido trabajo, Sakura?

Esa misma mirada que era dirigida a Shaoran ahora fue hacia Tomoyo.

―No me intimidas, cariño ―habló nuevamente Tomoyo.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

En serio, no sé qué hacer con este trío de vagos. A mí no más se me ocurre emprender esta aventura con unos inoperantes.

 **Confesionario: Eriol**

 _My Darling_ , deberías sacarle provecho al parcito este. Imagínate, tenerlos como esclavos para las ideas más locas que se te ocurran. Si los tienes bajo techo, piensa, podrías hacer que te actúen en la famosa película porno que tanto anhelas.

 **Confesionario: Tomoyo**

Esas hierbitas tuyas a veces sí que te dan buenas ideas. Podría usarlos hasta que me aburra… jijiji…

* * *

 _Y en la habitación de los castaños…_

―¿Ya ves? No es mi voz, quizás se parece un poco o que se yo, pero no se compara. Ese _influencer_ se aprovecha de la situación… yo solo te pido los _nudes_ a ti ―dijo dándole pequeños toquecitos a Sakura en la cintura.

―¡YA, BASTA!

―Oh vamos, Sakura… un cariñito, como el que me diste y te di en navidad…

―Después de que nos casemos ―dijo mirando una vez más el anillo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió rotundamente, dejando ver la figura maldita de una Tomoyo poseída.

―Ustedeeeees, serán mis esclavoooooooos…. A cambio de agua y comida y techo ―dijo con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Qué? ―ambos castaños reaccionaron al unísono.

―LES PEDÍ QUE BUSCARAN UN PUT# TRABAJO, PAR DE FLOJOS DE MIERDA, Y NO HAN CONSEGUIDO NADA. SI QUIEREN VIVIR AQUÍ, LO HARÁN BAJOS MIS REGLAAAAAAAAAS.

Tomoyo agarró del brazo a Sakura primero, para llevarla hasta su habitación. Allí ambas se encerraron para luego desnudar a la castaña. Shaoran sólo escuchaba por fuera como su novia gritaba avergonzada.

―No me toques, oye, espera… NO, QUE HACES. NI DE JODA ME PONDRÉ ESO…. BASTA QUE ME HACES COSQUILLAS LOCA DE PATIO…. AHHHHHHHHHHH

―¿Qué mierda? ―preguntaba preocupado el castaño.

―Hermanooou ―decía Eriol quien estaba fumándose un caño― ¿Quieres? ―Shaoran negó―. Te juro que yo no le dije nada a Tomoyo, a ella sola se le ocurrió, ja ja ja ja… Estoy muy volado…

Shaoran comenzó a golpear la puerta, ansioso de que le abrieran.

―Blancucha, abre la maldita puerta…. YO QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO DE SAKURA POR EL AMOR DE KAMI SAMA…. TOMOYOOOOOOO.

La puerta se abrió entonces dejando ver a Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que volvió a provocar miedo en Li.

―Que eres hinchawe#s Li por dios. MIRA LA OBRA DE ARTE QUE HE HECHO.

Cuando Li entró en la habitación y vio a Sakura con un traje diminuto, casi transparente, dejando ver sus pechos y su trasero, Shaoran casi se cae de espaldas.

―Tráiganle un balde de agua fría al pequeño _wolf_ … ―comentó Eriol muerto de la risa.

―¡Esto es demasiado vergonzoso Tomoyo!

―¡Cállate, ya te dije que serás mi musa inspiradora, a cambio de que te deje estar acá sin hacer nada! Lo tomas o lo dejas, cerecito.

Sakura bufó cabizbaja. Y Shaoran quien se había repuesto del impacto de ver la figura de su novia, no esperó más y de un empujón sacó a Tomoyo de la habitación.

―Heeeey, ¿Qué mierda haces? ―se quejó Tomoyo.

―Soy un lobo a punto de cazar.

―NI SE TE OCURRA LI SHAORAN ―gritó Sakura apuntándolo con un dedo.

* * *

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

¡QUE MIERDA QUIEREN QUE HAGA, SI YO PIENSO CON LA DE ABAJO, NO PUEDO EVITARLO. SAKURA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DALE UN BESITO QUE SEAAAAAAAAA!

 **Confesionario: Sakura**

No es no, Shaoran ¿Por qué no quieres entender?

 **Confesionario: Shaoran**

Ia stoy harto. *llora*

* * *

 _Y en la sala de estar del departamento 617…_

―¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta? ―preguntaba Eriol aspirando nuevamente y pasándole el porro a Tomoyo.

―A la mierd# la apuesta Eriol, Sakura es tan arghhh. Ni con esa ropa se calienta ―Tomoyo comenzó a formar circulitos con el humo que botaba.

―Ni tu ni yo pensamos que estos dos se iban a comprometer. Y mira. Deberíamos pensar en la despedida de solteros.

―¿Mixto? ―mencionó Tomoyo.

―Te gusta gozar _sweetie._

 _Y en la habitación…_

―Saca tus manos de mis tetas.

―Ño.

Sakura solo bufó y se dejó querer. De todos modos no iba a pasar de eso. Y en el fondo, bien en el fooooooooooondo, le gustaba. Si serás lesa.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a aparecer con esta bizarra historia. Y bueno, no hay sentido alguno en esto, bien lo saben. Siempre es algo para reírse más que nada de lo que salga en el fandom, en el manga o los fanfics. Jejejeje._

 _Espero que no se hayan olvidado mucho de esta shit, y veremos para cuando sale una nueva locura. :D_

 _PD. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que estaba jodiendo al comienzo, sobre lo de la voz? Por el actor de doblaje que supuestamente iba a hacer de Shaoran en la nueva animación. Si fue tanto el revuelo jejeje y luego se dijo que andaba pidiendo nudes xD. Había que aprovechar esa instancia para joder jajajaja._


End file.
